How can you help me now?
by Caitybug0113
Summary: Alec is depressed. His family rejected him. He's been to seven different foster homes. Will the Bane family be any different then the others?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: This story will be dark and there will be strong language and violence. There will be more warnings later on in later chapters. If you do not want to read anything depressing then I suggest you do not read this story.

A/N: In this fanfic, Alec will have a little bit of a ruder attitude and he wouldn't be as shy. He will still be shy just not as much. Magnus will still be outgoing and his regular self. They will be closer to the same age though. Hope you like it! there will also be a lot of Jace and Izzy bashing in the first part of this story.

**Chapter 1**

I look down at my wrist and see three scars, and I think of all the others and then I think of the reason they are there. I think of the beatings, the hatred, the abandonment and worst of all…the people that come with these. My family. The people you expect to stick by you through everything, through thick and thin. But no, not my family, or at least I thought they were family. They are more like the people that raised me until I ran away.

I ran away two weeks after I turned fourteen. I was caught and put in foster care a month later. I went through four homes before I was fifteen. Now at age sixteen I'm going into my seventh home. They live somewhere in Tennessee. It is a married couple, Deb and Carl, and two other kids, Annabelle and Magnus. Magnus is seventeen and Annabelle is eleven.

Right now I'm on a plane with my social worker, Hodge, on my way to Tennessee and my new "home". I have my ear buds in and am listing to music when one of my favorite songs comes on, "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace. I quickly put it on repeat and mouth along to the words:

_No time for goodbye_

_He said as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in some ones hands _

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes cause they'll find you_

_Burn you_

_Then he said _

_If you want to get out alive oh run for your life_

_If you want to get out alive oh run for your life_

_This is my last time _

_She said as she faded away_

_Its hard to imagine _

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive oh run for your life_

_If you want t-_

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn my head to see Hodge tapping his ears, gesturing for me to take out my ear buds, which I do. "Yeah?" I say.

"We're here. Grab your stuff and we'll get off." He replies in a too excited tone. I sigh and put a frown on my face but nod. _Great, here we go, _I think. I put one ear bud in and put my phone in my back pocket while I stand up. I reach up and grab my small bag from the compartment above our heads and motion for Hodge to go in front of me. We walk out of the plane then head to get my other bag. All the way I'm thinking about how I will escape this one. After we find my black duffle bag we head for the parking lot where Hodge's rented car is.

"They are really nice people, Alexander. They've taken care of two other kids before you and have adopted one kid. I think this could be your last one if you try." He says as we walk around the parking lot.

"I don't know if I want them to adopt me. I don't know if I want anyone to adopt me Hodge. I mean I've been to six different houses. _Six_. And no one has adopted me yet." I say being stubborn because I know he hates it.

"I know you're only being that way because you know I don't like it. Why do you have to be that way? I mean, yes, you've had a rough time but-"

"I've had a rough time? It's more like life is preparing me for Hell. You've been with me through all of it, you of all people should know that." I look over at him with a look that says, _are you kidding me_. "If this is the last family then, yeah fucking me, but I still don't see it happening." We've had this conversation a million times before.

"Will you at least try with this one? Please? You never know what could happen."

"Yes I do." They could hate me, they could treat me like I'm not there, they could beat me. It has all happened before.

_I guess we will see what happens and then deal with it later. Here we go Alec, you can get through this one._

** Okay I know this is kinda short but I just wanted to get this up. Well I hope you like it so far and please please please review!**

**~Caity**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We drive up to a baby blue, two-story house with a white wrap around porch. The gravel driveway feels like it's a mile long and the flowers on either side gives a feeling of happiness that I hate right away. There is an opening behind the house with what looks like a garden and then trees as far as I can see. In front of the house is a big blue truck, a black SUV, and a green smart car, shaded by a bunch of trees. _This is gonna be fun,_ I think.

Hodge parks the car behind the truck and turns to me, "Are you ready?" _Really? I'm never ready._

"Am I ever ready to go into a stranger's house and live in a place where I don't know anyone?" I say and Hodge glares at me. "You asked." I say, undoing my seat belt and opening the door. When I get out I pull out my phone and put my ear buds in, putting my playlist on shuffle. I close the door and open the door behind the passenger side and grab my bags. I wait for Hodge to come around to my side of the car before following him to the porch.

When we walk onto the porch I look around. On one end is a set of rocking chairs and a small coffee table, on the other end is an easel with a stool in front of it and a crate of paint to one side. _Who's the artist?_ I pull one ear bud out looking at it with curiosity.

"That's Carl's spot." I turn around to see a woman at the door looking at me. She's really short, just over five feet, with long blond hair to her waist. She's smiling, showing perfect white teeth and laugh lines. Her green eyes are shining with happiness and interest.

"Oh." Is all I can think to say.

"Well don't just stand there looking lost, come in." I blush slightly in embarrassment at her words. I nod and start walking slowly into the house. As soon as I walk in I see three other people standing next to the stairs. Standing closest to me is a man with dark hair and a beard and mustache to match. Sitting on the stairs looking right at me is a boy with black spiky hair with glitter in it. _Wait, glitter?_ He's wearing a tight black shirt and bright green skinny jeans with black leather biker boots. He's also wearing black eyeliner around his green eyes. _Um, okay. _

Standing farthest away is a girl with curly blond hair and a bright smile. _Okay, she seems normal._

"Okay everyone, lets introduce ourselves. I'm Debra, but you can call me Deb." Says the woman I met at the door. I turn to her and nod.

"I'm Carl." Says the man with the dark beard. I nod at him too.

"I am Magnus." I turn my head a little to look at the glittery teen on the stairs. I raise an eyebrow and look at his hair. "Yeah, glitter. Don't like it then don't look at it." I smile a little at that but nod anyway.

I look at the girl and wait for her to say her name but she doesn't so I ask, "Annabelle?" She smiles and nods her head. I nod my head in reply. I turn to everyone and say, "I'm guessing you all know my name."

"Alexander, but you prefer to be called Alec." Magnus says and gets up. "Come on, I'm supposed to show you to your room." I hear Deb sigh behind me and I turn to look at her.

"I'm sorry if he is being a little rude. He was supposed to go out with friends tonight but I wouldn't let him." She looks annoyed and shakes her head.

"It wasn't rude. Even if it was I'm used to it." I say before I can catch myself. She frowns and looks at the ground.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that, Alec. Um, I'll talk to Hodge for a second and then I'll finish dinner." She walks quickly out on the porch and Hodge follows her.

I turn and walk to Magnus. "She always gets pretty emotional about this stuff, so don't feel bad." He starts walking up the wooden stairs and I follow, lifting my duffel over my shoulder. "Your room has a bathroom in it, so you won't have to worry about that. My room is on the left and Annabelle's is across from yours. My parents room is on the far end of the hall." We reach a wooden door on the left side of the hallway. "Here it is." He opens the door to reveal a large room. I walk in and look around while sitting my bags on the floor. There is a big window above the bed that is in the center of the room up against the back wall. There is a nightstand to the right the bed with a lamp. On the same wall as the door is a dresser. On one wall is a door which I'm guessing is the bathroom and then the other door is the closet.

I turn to the door and see that Magnus is still there. "Thanks." I think for a second and then add, "Will you tell your mom that I won't be down for dinner?"

"She'll ask why." He says looking bored.

"Tell her I'm tired."

"Okay, hot stuff." He grins and walks down the hall._ Hot stuff? Who the hell does he think he is? _I glare at the doorway before shutting and locking the door.

I look around the big room and say aloud, "This is gonna be fun. I'm gonna go crazy, I can already see it." I sigh and pick up my bags and set them on the bed, putting the few things I have away before falling on the bed and going to sleep right away.

I wake up to someone banging on the door and yelling for me to get up. I groan and throw the blanket from me. I heave a frustrated sigh as I make my way to the door. I unlock the door and pull it open roughly so that it hits the wall. "What?" I demand.

"Breakfast is ready. I thought you might want some sense you didn't eat last night." I glare at Magnus as he gives me an innocent smile.

"What time is it?" I ask running my fingers through my unruly, black hair.

"It is seven-thirty on this beautiful Friday morning." _Shit that's early. Its gonna take forever to get used to this._

"Are you always this happy?"

"The last time I checked, yes, I am. Deal with it, handsome." My eyes go wide and I blush lightly. "Now that is cute." He says with a smile. My cheeks are burning now. I duck my head and go to close the door, but Magnus stops me and says, "Are you coming downstairs for breakfast?" I nod and he gives me a satisfied smile before walking down the hall. I notice for the first time that his hair is the same as yesterday and he is wearing rainbow skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt. I can see the muscles under the caramel skin on his arms. I notice the muscles on his back because his shirt clings to him in all the right places. _Nice body. Wait, no. I can't think that. _I blush and close the door to my room. _This is going to be so fucking fun. _

* * *

**I hope you liked it! your reviews helped me a lot. Please review! I'll post again in the next couple of days!**

**~Caity**


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: This chapter will be talking about Alec's past. If you do not want to read anything depressing or sad then do not read this chapter. _

**Chapter 3**

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist, using another to dry my hair. I lazily walk to the sink and start brushing my teeth. When I'm done I rinse out my mouth and look up at the circular mirror in front of me. I try not to, but I wind up looking at the scars that are dotted all over my chest and abdomen, then at the ones on my arms. I don't think about why they are there because I know I can't do that right now. Instead I walk out of the bathroom and to my dresser and take out a pair of boxers. I take off my towel only to see the scars that are on my thighs. I quickly pull on the boxers trying to keep a clear head, only to almost fall over by the force of the memories.

**{Flashback}**

_I look up at the man above me with pleading eyes and tear stained cheeks. I can see the pure hatred in his eyes. He lifts the leather belt over his head, "This is your punishment for being the disgusting bastard you are!" he yells. He swings the belt down with as much strength and speed as he can muster, hitting my legs with the metal buckle. I cry out in agony and try to get up and run but he puts his foot on my chest, keeping my on the floor. "You will rot in hell for your disgusting sins, Alexander. You are a poor excuse of a son! YOU WILL NOT BURDEN THIS FAMILY WITH THIS SICKNESS OF YOURS! You will NEVER speak of your…nature again!" With that he bent down and slapped me so hard he brought blood. His foot move up and was now blocking my air way. I kicked my feet and swung my arms trying to push him away. He never moved, only looked down at me like I made him sick. He waited until I almost passed out to move. "You are not my son." He then walked out of the room and slammed the door._

_ I sat there taking deep breaths and rubbing my aching throat. I couldn't understand why he hated me so much. I was the exact same I was ten minutes ago before I told everyone. Was I really disgusting? Did he really hate me so much as to say I wasn't his son anymore?_

_ With tears still running down my face I limped to my bed and thought about everything he said, starting to believe it, and cried myself to sleep._

**{End Flashback}**

I take a deep breath and blindly walk to the bed. I feel it hit my legs and I slowly sit down. That was the night I told my family that I was gay. A year and a half before I ran away. I will forever remember the words he said to me, how I believed them after the first couple of times he beat me. How closed off I became and how much I regretted telling him. My sister, Izzy, didn't mind, but she also didn't stick up for me or even help me in any way. My brother, Jace, didn't speak to me for a month and then he spoke very little about nothing important. My mother hated me as much as my father did, though she never beat me, never even touched me as if my 'sickness' was contagious.

I felt something wet on my hand and looked down to see a drop of water. I was confused until I felt the same wetness on my cheeks and realized I was crying. I quickly wiped at the tears and stood up shaking my head, ridding my mind of the disturbing memories, and walk over to my closet. I found a pair of dark jeans and put them on. I jumped when I heard a knock on my door, quickly walking over to the door and opening it, seeing a grinning Magnus on the other side. His grin turned into a deep frown and I was completely confused until I remembered I didn't have a shirt on, all of my scars out in the open. "Shit." Was all I said.

**Mag's POV**

I knock on Alec's bedroom door and wait for him to open. _What is taking so long?_

The door swings open and I'm surprised to see that he is shirtless. _Oh my._ I grin until I notice something. There are small scars all over his pale skin. The scars run along his six-pack and muscular chest. "Shit." I hear him say. I have to look away from his scars because I feel tears coming, my heart breaking for him. I slowly look up to his handsome face and see his eyes are red and cheeks puffy. _Has he been crying?_ _Oh, Alec. _

"Alec?" I say in a small voice. "What…" I can't form the words. I know what happened, or what he did to himself, even if I don't know why. I have scars similar to those on my thighs, even a few on my wrist. I don't think about them anymore, because I know that I was in a dark place when that happened and I prefer not to go down memory lane too often. I don't have anywhere near that many scars.

I look down at his stomach again and chance a look at his arms just to check. Sure enough, there are more on his wrists. I have to fight back the tears that are now in my eyes and look back into his beautiful blue ones. There are tears in his eyes as well. _No! Alec, don't cry._ _Please. _Just as I'm about to wrap my arms around him, a single tear falls from his eye. I waste no time to throw my arms around his waist and pull him tightly to me.

I feel him stiffen, but then he slowly put his arms around my neck and pulls me closer to him, if that was even possible. As my tears fall he puts his face in my neck and lets out a quiet sob. I don't know why I did it, I just felt like I needed to hold him. My heart breaks further. How can his guy that seemed happy and perfectly fine yesterday, seem so broken right now. I feel sick knowing that he did this to himself. Knowing that there is a reason he did this. I want to know the reason, but I don't want to know at the same time.

I hold him in the doorway of his room until I can't feel his tears on my skin anymore. He takes a deep breath, pulls away and blushes deeply. "I'm sorry." He says. I pull him to me again.

"Don't be sorry. Ever. You don't need to be sorry for that."

He pulls away and I see the blush has gotten worse. _That's adorable. _"Thank you, Magnus." He looks behind me and his eyes go wide. I turn to look and see my adoptive parents and my little sister. My mom is looking at Alec with wide eyes and tears' streaming down her tanned cheeks, my dad has tears in his eyes but I know he won't let them fall. My sister is looking confused and scared. "Did…did you guys see…" I hear Alec say, sounding scared.

My dad just nods and looks down at Alec's stomach. His eyes go wide and a few tears fall. "Alec…I'm so sorry. What ever happened to make you do this…I'm so sorry."

"I told my parents I was gay, my dad beat me and everyone else ignored me. Easier to just tell you now, I guess. He beat me about twice a week for a year and a half. I ran away when I was fourteen. I've been to seven homes, most people did it for the money and treated me like shit so I ran away from four and was taken out of two. You guys are the seventh. If you are going to be the same way then I suggest you tell me now. I'm…done with people using me and thinking they can do whatever the hell they want to me." By the time he was done he was crying again. I couldn't help but throw my arms around him again and hold him to me. I can't believe he had to go through that. He is way too good for that. Anyone is too good to be treated like that. Why are people such jackasses?

I feel my mom wrap her arms around Alec to and then my dad and little sister. We stand there like that for I don't know how long all holding each other and Alec. When we pull away my dad looks at him and says, "We will never do that to you. _Never."_

**I know he opened up to them really early in the story, but I have a reason for that. I hope you don't mind. I've decided to post every Tuesday and Saturday from now on. I hope you liked this chapter! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Helps a lot.**

** ~Caity**


	4. AN

**Okay, I want to say that I'm thankful for all the comments. When I first started this I didn't think anyone would like it, but you guys proved me wrong. Thank you.**

**I have a playlist on my phone of all the songs I listen to while I'm writing and I was going to tell you all those song. **

**Here you go:**

**Airplanes, by: B.o.B**

**Apologize, by: OneRepublic **

**Beautiful, by: Christina Aguilera**

**Because of You, by: Reba McEntire & Kelly Clarkson**

**Breathe (2am), by: Anna Nalick**

**Demons, by: Imagine Dragons **

**F**kin' Perfect, by: Pink**

**The Fighter (feat. Ryan Tedder), by: Gym Class Heroes**

**Get Out Alive, by: Three Days Grace**

**Glitter in the Air, by: Pink**

**How to Save a Life, by: The Fray**

**Human, by: Christina Perri**

**I Hate Everything About You, by: Three Days Grace**

**If Everyone Cared, by: Nickelback**

**Just Like You, by: Three Days Grace**

**Let Me Go (Rock Version), by: 3 Doors Down**

**Never Too Late, by: Three Days Grace**

**No Surprise, by: Daughtry**

**Same Love, by: Macklemore & Ryan Lewis**

**Second Chance, by: Shinedown**

**Try, by: Pink**

**With Arms Wide Open, by: Creed**

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid, by: The Offspring**

**Dark Side, by: Kelly Clarkson **

**F**k Up, by: Shane Dawson **

**I was bored and thought this would be cool for you guys, I don't know. I hope you like that I did this. I'll be posting the next chapter Saturday! Talk to you then!**

**~Caity**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Alec's POV**

Why did I do that? What was the point of telling them everything, huh? _Because, it was easier for them to know, Dumbass. _Now they will be careful around me and that is the last thing I won't them to do. You _should have thought of that before you told them and had a big family hug while everyone was blubbering like babies._ Thanks for the help asshole.

"What was that, Alec?"

"Huh?" I look up to see everyone looking me. Except Magnus who looks like he is trying not to laugh.

"You've been talking to yourself." Magnus whispers.

My cheeks are on fire as I look at everyone at the table. "Oh…um…nothing important." I say as I look down at my plate in embarrassment. _Wow, better be careful. They might put you in a nut house. _Shut up! I start eating my breakfast of pancakes and bacon with some fruit. I just want to get away from them for a while. Its bad enough I had to eat breakfast with them after what happened. I'm such an idiot. I feel something kick my leg lightly and look to the person next to me to see Magnus. I scowl at him, "What was that for?" I whisper so only he hears.

"You did it again. You said you were an idiot, which I highly doubt." He whispers and gives me a confused look. I blush again.

"Sorry." I still can't believe I did that! Now they know I used to cut myself and they will fuss over that for sure. They know my father beat me. They know I'm gay. Oh, my God. They know I'm gay. _Not that I hid it from Magnus very well._ They are the first people I have told, besides Hodge, after I ran away.

I groan inwardly at the thought of them treating me weird. But maybe they won't, considering Magnus is obviously gay. _And very hot_. I turn my head I little to look at him. I see his stunning profile, long nose but not too long, slightly think lips curved into a smile, slightly too big forehead, small chin, caramel skin. I also notice his hair is spiked again with a little less glitter than yesterday.

He turns to look at me with a knowing grin on his face. I blush deeply at getting caught, but give him a shy smile anyway.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I talked to myself a few more times and the last time Deb asked if I was okay and I just nodded and said I would be fine. Annabelle asked if I wanted to go outside with her and I did, but I just sat there and watched her play in the trees. It was really nice to be outside. At lunch Magnus left with some friends and I went to my room to read and listen to music. Carl came up and asked me if I wanted to help make dinner and I told him I would. I helped make dinner, Magnus came back, we ate, and went to watch a movie in the family room.

I was still uncomfortable with them but I tried not to show it. I sat in the back of the family room if all of us were in there and I didn't talk much during meals. I decided that I had to get over myself and deal with the fact that they saw me at one of my bad times. Magnus helped me a lot when he held me while I cried. I needed to talk to him about that. I didn't know how much I needed it until he was already holding me. Then the rest of them held me while I cried a second time. It wasn't embarrassing for some reason though. Like they understood and wanted to help me, they didn't make me feel stupid for my actions.

I went to bed that night thinking I need to talk to them the next day. I avoided it today because I was a coward, but that wasn't an option. Ever. They didn't ask me either, but I knew they wanted an explanation. So I would give it to them.

~(*-*)~

The next day I tried to talk to them but everyone was busy or not home. Magnus was in his room talking to someone on the phone. Deb went back to work (she's a therapist) and Carl was painting outside. Annabelle was at a friend's house. Carl told me they were just trying to give me space, and that they thought it would be a good chance for me to settle in properly. I understood and guessed it was because I was acting so weird yesterday. So, I've been in my room all day going through the few things I have and putting them where I wanted them, sense I only put my clothes away the first day. I had my ear buds in and was mouthing along to a song on my playlist, "I hate everything about you", by Three days grace.

_ Every time we lie awake _

_ After every hit we take_

_ Every feeling that I get_

_ But I haven't missed you yet_

_ Every roommate kept awake_

_ By every silent scream we make_

_ All the feelings that I get_

_ But I still don't miss you yet_

_ Only when I stop to think about it_

_ I hate everything about you_

_ Why do I love you_

_ I hate everything about you_

_ Why do I love you_

I was bobbing my head along with the beat and whispering the words, putting a few books on the dresser. I accidently pulled one of the ear buds out and went to put it back in only to hear someone talk. "You're going to go deaf, playing your music that loud." I whirl around to see Magnus leaning against the door frame of my now open bedroom door, with a smirk on his face. I blush and turn my music off.

"Why are you in my room?" I ask.

"Well, technically, I'm only half way in your room." He says with a teasing grin. "But, if you must know, I was going to ask if you want to get out of the house for a few hours. My friends and I are going out and they invited you."

"Um…sure…I guess." _Clever, Alec. Real clever. _"Wait, they invited me?"

"Yep."

"They don't even know me."

"That doesn't matter. That means they want to get to know you." I smiled at that. No one really made an effort to get to know me. "So, are you coming?" I nod. "Are you wearing that?" He gestures to my black sweater and dark jeans. I blush and swift uncomfortably.

"Um…long sleeves…are…are the only things that cover my scars."

He frowns at that. "You shouldn't be ashamed of them you know." Surprising me, he walks slowly to me and reaches for my arm. Before I can react he pulls my sleeve up and runs his fingers softly over the white scars on my arm, sending a shiver down my spine. "These scars are a part of you. It shows that you've had a rough life and survived it to this point. That's more than a lot of people can say, Alexander." His voice is soft as he says this. I look down at the ugly scars that are on my lower arm and somehow see them in a new light. He's right. I'm about to say something when something catches my eye. I look closer to make sure I'm seeing it right. I reach over and move a few of his bracelets away and sure enough, there they are. Four scars maim his beautiful, caramel skin, just past his wrist. I look up at him in utter shock but he only nods and gives me a pained look.

"Magnus…" I can't think of anything to say. "Thank you." Is what comes out of my mouth anyway.

"I didn't do anything." He shoots back, confusion painted on his face.

"Yeah you did. You may not know it, but you did."

He gives me a small smile and I blush as I look into his gold-green eyes. The green and gold swirling together around the pupil, dancing a complicated dance within his eye. I step back and Magnus looks slightly disappointed. "When are we leaving?" I ask awkwardly in the now silent room.

"We can go now if you want." He says distractedly, looking deeply into my eyes, making me blush again. He shakes his head as if to clear it and turns to the doorway, "Come on."

I follow him out of my room and done the stairs and out the front door, where we see Carl with a paint brush in hand staring at a half painted canvas. "We are going out with some of my friends. We will be back by dinner." Magnus says with a wave. Carl just responds with grunt I guess means okay. Magnus walks down the step and over to the green smart car where he stops and looks at me. "Are you coming?" he asks. I look between Magnus and the ugly green car with a frown.

"I'm not riding in that." I say.

Magnus glares at me, which I guessing should look mean, but only looks amusing. "And why not?"

"Well, it's ugly, too small, and do you really see me riding in that?" I say with a smirk. I hear Carl choke back a laugh behind me and Magnus glares at the both of us.

"At least someone agrees with me." Carl says. "You can use my truck, boys."

"Alec, can you drive?"

"Um…yeah. Why?"

"You're driving that big, blue, ugly piece of crap." He says.

I smile and turn when I hear the sound of keys. Carl throws me a key chain with a few keys on and says. "Be careful, please."

"I will. I promise." I say with a smile and turn to the truck. Magnus is opening the passenger door and getting in with a deep frown and look of disgust on his face as he looks at the inside. I laugh and walk to the driver side door and get in.

"I'm glad you think this is funny." He says as he gets in. I put the right key in the ignition and the truck roars to life. "Oh, god. Kill me now." Magnus says. I chuckle as I start down the driveway.

~(*-*)~

** I hope you liked that! Alec and Magnus get to know each other a little bit. The next chapter will be kinda long because he will meet everyone and then a few more things will happen that I really hope you like. Please review!**

** ~Caity **


End file.
